1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel electric current producing cell. More particularly, this invention relates to improvements in the electric current producing primary cells of the type comprising an alkali metal anode, a solid electrolyte, and a cathode of a fluorinated carbon material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been considerable interest in recent years in developing high energy density batteries or voltaic cells. Among the systems being investigated are those employing nonaqueous liquid electrolytes, lightweight metals, such as alkali metals, as anodes, and compounds of carbon, particularly fluorine compounds of carbon as cathode-active materials. In this regard, mention is made of U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,532 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,337.
Additionally, various efforts have been made to develop solid state electrolytes for primary cell systems. Alkali metal-aluminum-chlorine and alkali metal-aluminum-bromine compounds have been utilized in liquid and molten state electrolyte systems (e.g., as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,984 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,298), and solid alkali metal-aluminum-halogen compound conductivity studies have been made (e.g., N.I. Anufrieva et al, Tseut. Metal., Vol. 1, pp 32-36 (1973); W. Weppner et al, Physics Letters, Vol. 58A, No. 4, pp 245-248 (1976); and, J. Schoonman et al, J. Solid Chem., Vol. 16, pp 413-422 (1976)). However, to data, there has been no suggestion that alkali metal-aluminum-chlorine and alkali metal-aluminum-bromine compounds might be useful in solid state electrolyte systems of the type claimed in the present invention.